The Legacy Continues
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: The family of the Xiaolin Dragons and Jack Spicer must confront evil... Again.
1. 1: Characters

**Hellloooo! This is the first fanfic I've written for Xiaolin Showdown... So... Don't be harsh! XD This is a fanfic about the "Next Generation" of Xiaolin Dragons. They're all related to the original Dragons somehow, except for one. **

* * *

:Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters, but my characters belong to ME!! -_laughs evilly_- Sorry, didn't mean to do that.

* * *

**A LITTLE BACKGROUND**

It's been many years since the four Xiaolin Dragons plus an 'evil boy genius' Jack Spicer locked Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and Chase Young in three puzzle boxes and hid all of the Shen Gong Wu. Now the evil might be back, and _now _it's up to the next generation of Dragons to stop it. This is the first time the new Dragons have been to the temple and actually seen each other. They have heard about the original Dragons but have never met them.

**CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN THIS FANFIC**

Izo - A monk from a far-away temple. Master Fung found him to be the new Dragon of Water._(A\N- His name means_ '_Ice'.)_He, like Omi, wears the temple's robes all of the time, and has a large yellow head.

Kizzy Baily- Clay's niece, Jessie's daughter. She wears a blue and brown bandanna and has shoulder-length straight blond hair, and she has blue eyes. She is the new Dragon of Earth.

Thiago Pedrosa- Raimundo's nephew. He has light brown hair that's done in a long, skater style, and chocolate-brown eyes. Raimundo's pendant was handed down to him and he always wears it. He is the new Dragon of Wind.

Ayden Spicer- Kimiko and Jack's son. _(A\N- Yes, they are married. And Ayden means 'Little Fire'.) _He has spikey black hair that is red at the tips, and dark, almost black, eyes. He is the new Dragon of Fire.

Ember Lee Spicer- Kimiko and Jack's daughter. She isn't a Dragon, but she can make robots. She has shoulder-length wavy red hair and red eyes. She paints her nails yellow with red swirls.

Kimiko Tohomiko-Spicer- The original Dragon of Fire. She helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and defeat Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young and lock them all in puzzle boxes. She married Jack Spicer and their kids are Ayden and Ember Lee.

Clay Baily- The original Dragon of Earth. He helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and defeat Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young and lock them all in puzzle boxes.

Raimundo Pedrosa- The original Dragon of Wind. He helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and defeat Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young and lock them all in puzzle boxes.

Omi- The original Dragon of Water. He helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and defeat Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young and lock them all in puzzle boxes.

Jack Spicer- 'Evil Boy Genius' turned good. He helped hide the Shen Gong Wu and defeat Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Chase Young and lock them all in puzzle boxes. He married Kimiko Tohomiko and their kids are Ayden and Ember Lee.

Dojo Kanojo Cho- A shapeshifting Shen Gong Wu-sniffing dragon.

Master Fung- Old but still livin' it up, Master Fung is the monk's teacher and trainer.

**Hopefully I'll post the first REAL chapter today. I hope it seems interesting! XD**


	2. 2: Introductions and Arguments

**Chapter Uno lets DO IT!**

* * *

**:Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown:**

* * *

"Omi!" Kimiko screamed and launched herself at the bald monk, whom she smothered in a hug. "You haven't changed a bit!" It was true. Omi was still short, bald and yellow, and he was still wearing the robes of the Xiaolin Temple.

"You have though, my friend!" Omi leaned back and gave the Dragon of Fire a once-over. Kimiko had grown, although she would never be tall, and her hair was in two long braids, the black of her hair streaked with red.

"Hey mom, who is this?" a teenage boy, looking to be about fifteen or sixteen, came up and stood next to Kimiko.

"This is Omi, the Dragon of Water," Kimiko adressed the boy. "And Omi, this is my son, Ayden Spicer. He's the new Dragon of Fire."

"Nice to meet you," Omi shook Ayden's hand. "We also have a new Dragon of Water. Master Fung recruited him from a temple that's quite a ways from here. I've been showing him the ropes."

"Master Fung?" Ayden said. "He's a legend! Is he actually gonna teach us?"

"Whatever _I _can't," Kimiko said, smiling at her son's enthusiasm. He wasn't always this happy. "Hey, look who it is!" Raimundo Pedrosa, the Dragon of Wind, was silently creeping up on Omi, getting ready for a surprise attack.

"Kim! Why'd ya have to do that?" Raimundo said when Omi spun around and saw him. Kimiko shrugged and grinned at the Brazilian.

"You guys are actin' so childish," a cowboy walked up to the group and rested a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "You'd think we were all teens again!"

"Clay!" Kimiko exclaimed and hugged the Dragon of Earth. "I can't beleive how good it is to see all of you again!"

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me?" a blond girl who looked about thirteen walked up to Clay. She had blue eyes, freckles, and was wearing a blue and brown bandanna covering her head.

"Sorry Kizzy," Clay apologized. "This is my niece, Kizzy. She's Jessie's daughter."

"So you're the new Dragon of Earth," Raimundo said.

"Yup," Kizzy answered proudly.

"_I'm _the new Dragon of Fire," Ayden said to Kizzy. "My name's Ayden Spicer." Kizzy looked Ayden over, eyes lingering on his black and red hair and glittering dark eyes.

_He looks full of himself, _Kizzy thought. _I hope I'm wrong. I don't want to have to live with _that _for however long I'm gonna be here!_

"Hey, while we're introducing new Dragons, don't forget the new Dragon of Wind!" Raimundo practically yelled. "Meet my nephew, Thiago Pedrosa!"

Standing slightly obscured by his uncle, Thiago fingered Raimundo's old yellow pendant, which was hanging around his neck, obviously embarrassed.

"And I also have someone to introduce," Omi said. "Meet my new apprentice, the new Dragon of Water!" Another short, yellow monk rushed over to Omi, temple robes flapping in the breeze.

"Hello," he said, coming to a stop. "My name is Izo!"

"Hi," Kizzy said, smiling nicely. "I'm Kizzy, the new Dragon of Earth."

"Thiago, Wind." "Ayden, Fire." the two boys said dutifully.

"For the last time, NO!"

Everybody spun to see where the outburst had come from.

"Hey Jack!" Raimundo yelled towards the advancing figure who was, apparently, Jack Spicer. He ignored Raimundo's greeting and immediately stormed over to Kimiko.

"Tell your _daughter _to stop. Bugging. Me." he said angrily through clenched teeth.

"She's _your _daughter too," Kimiko said, then sighed. "Did she blow up the car again?"

"No," Jack said. "Nothing small like _that._"

"She wants to keep your power screwdriver doesn't she?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled.

"And _he _won't let me!" this time the speaker was a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length hair the same red as Jack's. "I'm gonna be here a _long _time, and I _might _need to build something!"

"Oh?" Jack said, still holding the power screwdriver protectively. "Like _what_?"

"_You're _the one who keeps telling me to stop stealing your robot designs and to make my own!"

"She has a point," Kimiko said. "Give me the screwdriver."

"But..."

"Now!" Kimiko said firmly. "Or do you want me to go 'Dragon of Fire' on you?"

"No," Jack handed over the power tool reluctantly.

"Thank you," Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah dad, you wouldn't want mom to 'Judalette Flip' out on you," Ember said with a grin that looked a lot like Jack's. Kimiko glared at her daughter, but still handed her the screwdriver.

"Take care of that," Jack warned.

"I will," Ember promised.

"Ok, let's blow this popsicle stand!" when everybody looked questioningly at Raimundo he just shrugged. "What?"

"Um..." Clay said. "We need to get going I guess."

"Where are you going?" Izo asked.

"We're giving you a few days off to unpack and get to know each other better," Kimiko said and followed the other grownups out the Temple's front gate.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kizzy asked.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! The next ones are going to be a whole lot more interesting though.**

**R&R!**


End file.
